


More than Good

by Quanchy



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, amab reader, mortal Kombat x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quanchy/pseuds/Quanchy
Summary: Kung Lao lives to impress whether it be in battle or in the bedroom.
Relationships: Kung Lao/You
Kudos: 26





	More than Good

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this](https://twitter.com/DarkandGoofy/status/1224029153906843648?s=19) fanart by @DarkandGoofy on Twitter

"You're being so good for me, Lao." You purred as your eyes were glued to the sight between your legs. The muffled moan you heard in response told you the praise was definitely something he liked to hear. You leaned back against the wall as Kung Lao's tongue circled your sensitive tip, his hand pumping you slowly.

You couldn't help but release a moan of your own as you felt him take more of you. His eyes were wide and filled with lust watching your every move, relishing every twitch and moan that escaped your body. Your hands found their way to his hair, gripping him gently as he continued his steady pace. He furrowed his brow as he focused on eliciting more sounds from you.

You tilted your head back as he slowly lulled you into a sexual bliss. Any time you seemed to be getting too quiet for his liking, he'd take you deeper, strengthen his grip ever so slightly; anything to get your eyes back on him. You snapped back to attention with a gasp at the sudden feeling of Kung Lao taking you completely. The tip of his nose brushed against your abdomen as he moved a hand to grip your thigh, the other now massaging your balls. He stopped bobbing his head and kept you in place to instead swallow around you. Your rolled to the back of your head at the overwhelming pleasure, but it soon became too much too fast.

"Stop stop-stopstopstop." You quickly pulled him off you by the hair, a satisfying pop sound punctuating your pause. Kung Lao gasped heavily, mouth still agape as his tongue lazily hung out of it. His lips curled into a smile at your current state, completely enamored by his own work.

"You okay?" He spoke with a smirk, already knowing the answer. His own tenting pleasure did not go unnoticed by you. _He would be the type to get off to how well he gets you off,_ you thought to yourself. You sighed as you tried to catch your breath before speaking again.

"Yeah I'm just," you didn't finish your sentence, hoping the answer was obvious. It was, but that didn't stop Kung Lao from wanting to hear you say it.

"Just what?" You can feel his grin against your skin as he kissed along your thighs. You reveled in the moment of softness, before you felt a sharp bite and was quickly snapped back into reality. You couldn't help but gasp out in pleasure.

"You just feel so good" You breathed.

"Just _good_?" He punctuated with another bite, making you cry out. He returned to trailing gentle kisses, making his way back to where you wanted him most. He slowly licked you from base to tip, giving you the bare minimum of contact until he heard what he wanted to hear.

"Amazing-Gods you feel amazing-ah!" You suddenly felt the pressure of his mouth around one of your balls. He hollowed out his cheeks, making you practically stammer with pleasure. Using his free hand, he began pumping you once more. Your grip tightened around his hair as your moans grew louder. It took everything in your power not to just face fuck, but were quickly swayed into doing so upon feeling Kung Lao's jaw relax around you. As if he could read your mind, he looked up at you, slack-jawed and doe-eyed, giving you the okay to have your way.

You bucked into him slowly at first, being sure not to bury yourself completely just yet for fear of making him gag. Kung Lao impatiently grabbed a hold of your hips and pulled you as far down his throat as he could, quelling any previous fear you had of hurting him. You groaned loudly at the sudden feeling, your eyes squinting shut as you tried to regain your composure. Kung Lao stilled himself, waiting patiently for you to come back to your senses. You took a deep breath and gripped his hair once more before pulling yourself out of his mouth. You roughly rammed your hips once, twice, the sound of Kung Lao’s moans only further stirring you. Your pace began to quicken as you found yourself closer to your end.

“Fuck, Lao you are perfect” You groaned. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out a muffled “uh huh” in response. Even in such a seemingly compromising position, he was so cocky. It’s almost infuriating to you how assured he seems, so you decided to see how far you can take it.

You quickened your hips to a speed that would be considered relentless to most, but judging by Kung Lao’s muffled moans, only more pleasurable to him. As you neared your climax, your hips were suddenly stilled, abruptly interrupting your feverish chase. Before you can protest, Kung Lao continued his own ministrations, keeping up the brutal pace you had set. Your hands found the wall behind you to steady yourself as you neared your climax once more. You caught sight of Kung Lao’s hand that was now now palming himself through his pants, which was the last thing you needed to send you crashing over the edge.

You let out a final strangled groan as you felt your climax course through you. Kung Lao pushed you to the back of his throat one final time, swallowing every last drop of your release. His head began to bob once more as your orgasm subsided, making you squirm at the overstimulation. You let him continue despite the discomfort as the overwhelming pleasure was still enough to keep you wanting more. When it finally became too much you pulled him off of you to catch your breath before dropping to your knees to be level with him.

You pulled him into a quick but intense kiss, your own taste on his lips fueling you. Your mouth never left his as you placed a firm hand on his chest and gently pushed him to the ground. Kung Lao barely slid his tongue passed your lips before he broke the contact at the sudden feeling of your hand palming him through his pants. He tilted his head back releasing a moan, his hips involuntarily bucking into your hand. You peppered his jaw with kisses before making your way down his neck, chest and abdomen until you reached his pants. You teasingly hooked a single finger over the elastic before glancing back up at Lao, who is sat up, eagerly awaiting your next move. You flashed him a smile before you begin to tug at them.

  
“My turn.”


End file.
